Former Self
by AziAzlea
Summary: A look into Cammy White's past in Shadowloo. How a normal girl can be transformed into a complete killing machine, with some interference from a masked man... Chapter 16 is up! Cammy x Vega.
1. Latency

::Chapter 1 ~ Latency::

~*~*~*~*~

"Why do I live this life...?" A young girl only the age of 14 said to herself, lying in her bed in the shadowy cell, which was hers to call home.

She was petite, and soft looking. Dressed in a tight navy blue body suit, covering her whole body, except her back, with an orange tie and knee-high black boots. She had long blonde strands of hair casually braided in pigtails, and ice blue eyes, so unique and beautiful, yet so distant and inhuman- The inhumanity of a killing machine like herself- A doll. Or better yet "The Killer Bee". Cammy White was her name. Her past was unknown to herself, nor did she care. To her, she felt she had only lived for three months, her body that of a 14-year-old, but she hadn't remembered. The only things she remembered were painful injections of drugs. For what reason she felt she would never know...

She heard a knock on the metal of her door that instantly erupted her dreamy daze. "Enter!"

"Master Bison wants to see you," Said a girl as she entered firmly, similar to Cammy's age and dress, with short light orange-red hair and bright brown eyes. Her accent was German, yet she spoke almost in a robotic tone.

"All right, Juni."

"He wants Juli and I to be there too." Juni said.

"Right."

Juni walked out of Cammy's cell and shut the door.

Soon after, Cammy quickly jumped off her bed, and walked down the halls of Shadowloo, mostly crowded with scientists and guards.

Once she reached the meeting hall, she was greeted by Juli, her other friend. Dressed identical to Juni and herself, she had dark brown hair tied in a tight bun, with almond brown eyes- she was a bit older than Juni and herself.

They both walked quietly down the large rectangular table that seated Bison the leader of Shadowloo, along with a large and tall asian man, with a bald head and an eye patch, on the right side of it, and sat at their assigned seats.

As Cammy scanned the room, her eyes met a handsome man with pale blue eyes, long blond hair and a snake tattooed around his arm which she could tell may connect to his chest. He looked three or four years older than Cammy. He turned his head to her, matching her gaze with a slight grin. Cammy squirmed in her chair as their eyes met, and quickly moved her head toward Bison's side of the table. She heard a quiet chuckle come from the blonde's direction.

After clearing his throat, Bison finally spoke.

"Lately, I have been followed by many police, military, and governments, for obvious reasons. Now that I have brought you here, I would like to make an offer to all of you. I am in need of protection, and I want one of you to do the job. This week you all will be participating in a small tournament, to become my bodyguard and personal assassin. If you lose, you will stay at your current position, I will only except the best... do you have any questions?"

None of them spoke. "You may all be excused. Be sure that you are ready this Saturday at 09:30."

Juli, and Juni rose from their seat and saluted Bison, before walking away.

Cammy, however, saluted Bison, but walked slowly, her eyes glanced back at the man with the tattoo. Is he going to participate?' She hoped he wouldn't, he had air about him that seemed cocky. She needed this job...and she wouldn't let anyone or anything get in her way. She figured it would make her life better... If she won, maybe she would understand her life as it was. The answers had never come to her. All experimenting, all the pain, all the lost thoughts, she needed an answer.

Cammy left the meeting hall and walked to her cell.

"Was that the girl you cloned?" The man with the snake tattoo said, getting off his seat. "She is quite beautiful..."

"Yes it was, Vega." Bison said. "You will be fighting her in the tournament, not Decapre. So be careful, she is very dangerous. I trust you can keep this from her…"

Vega nodded.

"And Vega…"

"Yes?"

"She is a precious object… One so delicate is only meant to look at… Not touch." Bison then poured himself a glass of wine. "I saw you."

"Not to worry..." Vega said smirking as he look Bison dead in the eye. He gave a quick nod and left the room.

~*~*~*~*~

Bison entered the Shadowloo lab after his meeting.

"Has Decapre received her fighting data?"

"Yes, sir." A scientist said as he approached one of many doors in the corner of the lab and opened it, revealing a girl that looked identical to Cammy lying unconscious on a metal table.

"She may wake up soon, what would you like us to do with her, sir?"

"Put her in the cell we have arranged for her, and please put this mask on her," Bison gave a black mask to the scientist. "I do not want Cammy to know of this. It may cause her to remember things she shouldn't..."

~*~*~*~*~

::Author Notes::

This is my first fan fiction...I have written before, but they were kind of original stories. Please review it!


	2. Interest

::Chapter 2 ~ An Interest::

~*~*~*~*~

Cammy woke the next morning, thinking about her training and the tournament she was going to participate in. She was an elite soldier of Bison's. Maybe it would benefit her in the tournament, but then again, so were Juni and Juli. She cared for them dearly, but they hadn't been through what she had.

She rose off her bed, and dressed herself in one of her uniforms. She had just finished braiding her hair, as she heard a knock on her door.

"May I come in?" She heard an unfamiliar male voice say to her.

"Yes." She said, tying a band around the end of her braid.

Vega entered her cell, he looked at her in the same cunning way, yet he seemed more happy this time around, less cocky.

"I'm afraid I haven't formally introduced myself… I am Vega Fabio de Cerna. My father was an assassin for Shadowloo. You are Cammy White, I assume?" He spoke, he had a very light Spanish accent, but it was hardly noticeable with how fluent his English was.

"Yes, I am. It is pleasure to meet you, sir." She said as he took her hand in his and placed it to his mouth, where he planted a soft kiss on it.

"The pleasure is all mine. "Sir" isn't necessary. Call me Vega."

She smiled shyly.

"Cammy…" Vega started pacing around her slowly. "You are the most beautiful soldier in Shadlowloo… I am honored to have met you. Such beauty is rare, and shouldn't be taken for granted. We must meet again before our fight... How would you like to go out tonight? What do you say?"

She looked at the ground, and thought of Bison "I don't think Master Bison would appri-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Vega interrupted her "Do not worry about him," He lowered his tone to a soft whisper. "We can get around him, right, mi encantadora?"

Cammy's cheeks began to flush pink as she looked up at his pale blue eyes. She felt magnetized by his gaze.

"I... I'd have to... Think about it..." She spoke slowly.

"What is there to think about? I'm not going to take you on a date or anything. I would just like to get to know you. Bison won't complain about that."

"All right..." She said, biting her lip.

"...Then I will pick you up tonight, how is 10:30p.m.? I think everyone starts leaving around ten..." He turned around tilting his head back to look at her while placing his hand on the door knob.

"Sure, but how will we get out?"

"I'll get us out, don't worry." He said curving his lips at her, as he left the cell.

As soon as he was gone, Cammy lied down on her bed.

"What was I thinking?" She kept on asking herself, "Master Bison will kill me…"

~*~*~*~*~

Balrog, one of Bison's top hench-men from the U.S. sat in in the control room watching the cameras. He had a very uneventful day, after losing a boxer match last weekend. Bison invested millions in this fight and heard of the news. This disappointment made Bison appoint him as security for the evening, much to his dismay. Balrog cracked open another beer. He'd lost count of how many he had to numb the pain of security duty. Little did Balrog know he would witness some very disturbing footage this evening, that might just make this job eventful after all.

"Master Bison will kill me." He heard, as he watched the last of Vega's visit to Cammy's cell.

"Sir...I think you better look at this...", He phoned Bison's suite.

"Can't this wait, Balrog? It's 5:00am!." Bison said yawning.

"I think Vega is up to something," He said rolling his eyes.

"What the hell do you mean?" A tired and angry Bison said.

"He just visited The Killer Bee's Cell, he was talking about sneaking out tonight... _With_ _her_.".

"Damn him, can't he keep his hands off anything?! I knew he couldn't be trusted. His father was the same way!" Bison pause for a moment, raising a hand to his forehead. "...Have one of our men send Decapre to keep an eye on them, all right?"

"Right away, sir." Balrog said hanging up the phone.

~*~*~*~*~

Decapre woke from her immense sleep. There was one thing different about her than Cammy, she had deep blood red eyes- a result of a malfunctioning in the cloning process. She was dressed in a doll uniform like Juni, Juli, and Cammy.

She struggled getting out of her bed, she was able to move faster than any average girl,but she wasn't used to her body. Only created a week ago, it was like an infant trying to walk.

She suddenly felt a rush in her blood, it felt as if she had a target to watch for. She instantly left her cell, and headed silently to watch for Vega.

~*~*~*~*~

**::Author Notes::****  
**  
Well, what do you think so far? Don't worry, hopefully the next chapter won't be as cheesy. Thanks for reviewing!


	3. Unlearned

::Chapter 3 ~ Unlearned::

~*~*~*~*~

A few hours after her talk with Vega, Cammy went to spar with Juni and Juli. This was a daily occurrence to her, for reasons she didn't understand. Fighting felt as natural as breathing did to her. She felt like she had a place in battle, she had no place in her life outside of it, she had no purpose. She never cared much is she lost, but she had a desire to win. But that desire was more of a desire to be thought of. She couldn't remember the last time she felt like an individual. She was one of the many dolls in Shadowloo, and usually they were discarded by Bison.

Hours after their sparing, Juni managed to win against both herself and Juli. After the battles, she walked to her cell, and sat upon her bed for what seemed like hours. She waited nervously, thinking about Vega and how Bison would react if he found out about them. Her thoughts started to take over and her nerves gave in. She decided to pace through the hall ways until she realized it was getting close to 9:30pm. She readied herself for a shower, and pulled out short black spaghetti-strapped dress which she had for certain missions when Bison required a low profile. She didn't have much casual or dress wear, most of the clothing she owned were uniforms and sleep wear. She locked the door of her cell before she left.

After showering she dressed herself in the doll's stalls and tied her hair back in a tight bun instead of braiding it. She wore the same combat boots she always did, sighing as she tied them. She cursed herself when the realization hit her that she had no other shoes.

She shrugged, and nervously thought "This isn't a date…"

As she put on the boots, she noticed they looked surprisingly good with the dress. She grinned, whispering. "…Not that it matters."

As soon as she opened the door to her cell, she saw the familiar face of Vega, standing against the wall of her cell. He wore a black trench coat, and black pants. He was also holding a red rose, which he planted in Cammy's hand soon after.

"Thank you." She said looking at the rose, her cheeks turning just few shades above the rose's color.

He looked down at her and smiled, "You're very welcome."

"How... did you get in here?" She looked up at him curiously.

"The same way you got in. I used the door." He winked taking her hand.

He opened her cell door, and walked quietly down the now non-crowded floor of Shadowloo. She wondered how they weren't going to get caught walking down the hall, but then she saw the guards fast asleep at their desks as they usually were at that hour of the night. To her surprise he walked her to the sparring arena.

"Where are we going?"

"_Shhh_," He placed a finger to her mouth, making her blush more fervently "You'll find out soon enough.".

Vega walked to a computer at the side of the arena, and turned on it's monitor, creating a light for the pitch black. He typed in a password that opened the exit door next to the computer. The door opened quick and quietly, allowing their escape. He ran to the exit with her, which led to a parking lot, and they walked to a beautiful sports car.

"How did you manage to get the password?" Cammy said, looking over at him, astonished.

"I usually get out that way," He opened the door for her, "They just don't know I took you with me." He said, sitting in the driver's seat and starting the engine.

Though the car was very comfortable, Cammy's nerves were starting to get the best of her.

"So how long have you been here at Shadowloo?" She said, trying to make conversation.

"Not long. I used to be a matador... But my father wanted me to work where he did when I came of age, it was one of his wishes for me to live out his legacy here." He looked as if he'd all ready known the question's answer to the question her was about to ask, but Cammy was too nervous to notice. "… And yourself, beautiful?"

"I don't remember to be honest with you. I figure about two to three months." Cammy scratched her head.

"Hmm...it all goes by rather fast, doesn't it? I remember first meeting Bison when I was around six. Now I'm working for him." He stopped the car, at a Thai restaurant.

As he got out of the car with her, he looked over his shoulder, thinking he saw a red lights.

"What the hell was that?" He thought to himself, shrugging as he took Cammy's hand and they walked into the restaurant.

They sat in the back. Vega ordered for her, since Cammy wasn't familiar with Thai food, even though the base of Shadowloo where she stayed, was in Thailand. They talked mostly about Vega's fights and matador skills during their dinner. He was very arrogant, but Cammy found him mostly entertaining. She was envious and intrigued with his situation. Though arrogant, Vega found time to complement her very often about her beauty. She had never felt as valuable as she did tonight…

~*~*~*~*~

After they left the restaurant, Vega drove to a stone bridge accompanied by a large waterfall, about ten to fifteen minutes away from where they were.

He left his car, and walk to the other side of it, escorting Cammy out and taking her hand while walking her across to the edge of the bridge.

Cammy stood there in amazement, a hand raised to her slightly open mouth, as she watched the sparkling clear water dance gracefully down the rocks.

_She had never seen such a thing..._

Yet deep down inside, seeing the waterfall made her hear voices, not her own voice, but another female's voice, crying, for an unknown reason. She had thought maybe it was an indistinct memory of her past that she had secretly yearned for. Within a few moments she had reasoned with herself to drop the issue, but it still showed on her face. Soon the cries were her own.

_Maybe she had seen something like this before... _

Vega only smiled at her amazement, but inside he couldn't help feeling sorry for her- He deceived her. He knew what Bison had done. He knew what her life was like before.

He longed so much to give her the answers….

_He watched her_...

She lowered her hand to her side. The tears were transparent to her eyes, yet he could sense they were there, she knew it.

"Damn it." She thought to herself.

"What's wrong?" Vega said in a sympathetic tone.

"N--No, nothing's wrong." Cammy said with a weak and fake smile.

"You know, you aren't a great liar," He said. "You can tell me..."

"Well..."

"Well?"

"Fine, fine. I just feel a slight déjà vu." She smiled, her smile even more weak and fake then before, but he could tell she was telling the truth somewhat, though he didn't know why she looked so upset about it.

"As long as you're all right..." He said in a delicate tone, looking over at her, his eyes longing for her pale eyes.

Cammy looked down at the water, trying to avoid his gaze, she knew he could read her like a book, and it made her feel slightly uncomfortable. She hugged herself tightly not only to keep herself warm from the cool autumn air, but it made her feel more secure.

Vega took his coat off at her action, and placed it lightly on her shoulders, he took the opportunity to touch her bare shoulder's skin. Doing so made Cammy shiver more and blush a pale pink. But she knew this wasn't Vega's last move, he had been rather friendly with her since the day he'd met her and she had guessed he didn't _alwa_ysinflict the charm he had shown in the past few hours to many.

Before she knew it, he'd pulled her around to face him. Cammy's eyes opened slightly with shock even though she knew what was coming, though his were closed. His lips moved closer to hers...

Their lips were only a centimeter away before Vega was pushed back by a whack to the mouth from a cold black boot. Decapre stood in front of both of them, her eyes gleaming even redder than before, in a fighting stance.

"Decapre?! What are _you_ doing here?! And what the hell was that for?!" Vega looked enraged at her, wiping the blood off of his lips.

"Executing a mission at mode 056."

Cammy looked over at Decapre first with wide eyes, raising a brow at her robotic speech, then looked over at Vega with a frown on her face. "You know her?!"

She looked back at Decapre, and noticed her hair and uniform were the same as hers. "Who are you-", she was stopped as Decapre screamed "Cannon Spike!", lifting one leg solidly into the air, and flipping backwards.

Her heel had just missed Cammy by a few inches, Cammy had blocked fairly quick taking a step back. As she landed Cammy finally realized that they were under attack and grabbed her from behind and threw her backwards in a german suplex. After doing so, they both flipped up simultaneously. Decapre ran toward Cammy with incredible speed. Cammy stood still waiting until Decapre was near enough to her, then she flipped up on to Decapre's shoulders, and forcefully bent backwards sending her crashing down to the ground, she flipped up again, and immediately formed her fighting stance. Decapre did the same, and sent a punch to Cammy's midriff, which Cammy blocked, but she did many more, but Cammy's reflexes were faster, though the punches hurt her bare arm, with the solid metal in Decapre's gloves. Upon one of the punches, Vega grabbed her to restrain her, it worked for a moment and Cammy positioned her to do a Cannon Drill, but Decapre extended her leg high in the air and kicked him hard in the jaw, _very_ hard.

"You bitch! My face!" Vega blurted out, holding his hand to his jaw with a look of horror. Cammy liked him and all but she did notice that he was a bit of a pretty-boy.

Vega decided that that was the last straw, and grabbed a pocket knife from his pants. Decapre decided to stop targeting Cammy and take out Vega first, so she straightened her body with her hands extended to the air, and jumped towards him, shouting "Cannon Drill!", her voice identic to Cammy's which she'd noticed, Vega fell backwards, after landing she did an uppercut, which hit Vega's jaw, knocking him out cold.

"Target: Killer Bee." Decapre said quietly, getting in her fighting stance again.

Cammy looked over at Decapre enraged, and soon ran towards her, but Decapre did a round house kick which hit her in the ribs. Cammy clenched her fist, and held her side tightly in pain with one hand. Decapre used this against her, and punched her right below her shoulder, which sent her flying back a few feet because of the metal in Decapre's gloves. Decapre quickly sent another punch, which hit the same part of Cammy's ribs as before.

"What... do you want with me?!" Cammy said through gritted teeth at the masked woman in front of her. She'd never gotten an answer, only a punch directly to the face, which sent her trembling to the stone ground.

Cammy felt the world start to spin as she looked over at Vega's unconscious body, a faint sadness on her face.

The last words she heard as her world started to blur came from a voice very similar to her own…

"Mission Complete."

~*~*~*~*~

**::Author Notes::**

Sorry it took such a long time for this chapter. Well, I know this chapter was pretty corny at first, but I just love ruining romantic scenes, don't we all? I'm also sorry that my fighting scenes lack. Hope you like it so far. Please leave me a review and tell me your honest opinion ^_^.

Also I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story. I really appreciate it!


	4. Repetition

::Chapter 4 ~ Repetition::

~*~*~*~*~

"Ow!" Cammy awoke screeching as she felt her head.

She was back in her cell, without any recognition of how she got there. Everything seemed a transparent shade of grey for a few moments as she opened her eyes, she blinked a few times and her vision became normal again.

"Aww, damn..." She said aloud, knowing that no one was there. She sat up and rubbed her forehead roughly. She noticed that she was in a grey spaghetti strap nightgown that she hadn't owned or seen before and her hair was flowing freely instead of being tied back, this sparked her confusion even more.

She looked over at her door, and saw it was locked, the clock on her wall read "3:14 a.m.".

She'd finally realized that her head was so flooded with pain, she wasn't thinking right.

She decided to think things through step by step, at first she'd thought about the girl with the same looks and voice as her own. She had attacked and knocked both her and Vega out, obviously she was the one that brought her back to her cell.

_"Vega_..."

"What did he have to do with her...?!" She found herself saying aloud again.

The girl was definitely sent by Bison and had been ordered to seek and bring back both of them...

"But if Vega had known her, then why had she attacked me?" Cammy whispered to herself. Why did she wear that black mask...Vega had told her that he had worn something similar in combat. And why did Vega fall so quickly? One thing shot across Cammy's mind..._The Tournament_.

"Maybe...Vega had set me up." If she had committed these acts against Shadowloo (disobeying Bison), then she may be disqualified. And she knew sometimes she could be faster then Juni and Juli, maybe he was trying to get rid of some of the competition...

_"No_."

She couldn't bring herself to think that of Vega...

He had treated her so well, he couldn't have.

_"But you don't know him that well_…"

Her mind kept on repeating the same words over and over again, she couldn't allow herself to be wrong in this situation.

"_This is all wrong_..."

Sheraised a hand to her face,

"_Why? Why do I live this live?_ **_Why_**_ in bloody hell am I here?!_"

She took a look over at the clock again, by this time it read "3:46 a.m". She raised her other hand to her face and freely collapsed her upper body onto her bed, trying to calm down.

"I just need sleep..." She said softly to herself, shutting her eyes tightly.

~*~*~*~*~

Cammy awoke again with blurry vision, she had fallen asleep without any sheets or covers on, so she felt a chill. She rose from her bed and undressed herself, before she heard a knock on her door.

"Why now?_"_ She barely whispered to herself, "One moment Juni..."

She rolled her eyes and put the nightgown back on. She opened the door and slid her head out, covering most of her body with the door.

To her surprise it was Vega, whom _wasn't_ looking directly at her eyes, or her face for that matter...

"Why you're looking lovely today..." He said, with a small grin on his face.

"What are you doing here?" She said firmly, as all the thoughts she had earlier came rushing to her.

"Is that any sort way to greet me?" Vega said mimicking her tone sarcastically. "Well, only because you asked so _kindly_. I came here to apologize for what went so terribly wrong last night, I-"

Cammy interrupted him, "I'm busy at the moment...can this wait?"

Vega saw that she was in a bad mood, and decided to leave it at that. "All right. Adios."

"Right." She said frowning, as he walked away muttering something unpleasant in Spanish. She slammed the door and leaned against it, eventually sliding to the ground.

"_Why did act that way?!_" She said to herself thinking about how she snapped at Vega for no apparent reason. She rose to her feet, and placed a hand on her face.

_"Why did he have to drag me in_... Just by starring at me... _This all wouldn't have happened if_...

_I'm so idiotic!"_

~*~*~*~*~

Cammy decided to think things through again walking down the hall ways. Not even knowing which direction her feet would take her, she just kept walking. Her mind slipped away and got caught in a thought, as she found herself slamming into someone.

"Watch where your go... ing." She said firmly, not making eye contact at first, she noticed the snake wrapped around the man's arm.

"Sorry..." She said brushing her chest off in an automatic matter. "Ehm...I mean sorry, not only for this... But what happened before. I'm sorry I snapped at you, I really didn't mean it, it's just-"

"That's fine." He said in a cold and unwelcoming tone, one he had never shown her.

"...I suppose this isn't exactly the best place to talk to you about this, but..." Cammy scratched her head, "...What happened?".

Vega looked down, and tried to avoid her gaze, "You see, I'm not exactly sure...".

Cammy knew he was hiding something now- She was starting to be able to read him as well as he could read her.

"I see then..." She started, "Well, then... I guess you wouldn't know that girl's name, being that you aren't _exactly _sure." Cammy said tilting her head to one side, then walking away haughtily, avoiding his presence.

"Cammy, I..." Vega started, as she left the hall. He figured she wouldn't talk to him anyway now.

"_I'm sorry_..."

~*~*~*~*~

Cammy ran into her cell, and fell onto her bed. She rolled to the side, facing the wall. She touched the stone with one hand, as her demise started becoming clearer and more apparent. She couldn't remember the last time she'd thought this freely, yet she had never felt this caged in her cell. It was only a matter of time before she would pay for this simple act of free will.

"He knows."

"All that is left is facing The Master now..." She whispered quietly to herself. "It'll all be over soon. I'm just a doll to him..."

She rolled onto her stomach and felt small tear drops fall from her eyes, onto her pillow.

"Why did I do this?" She said through the tears with strain, "I'll probably die by his hand... But like _this_?"

She let sleep drown out the tears.

~*~*~*~*~

::Author Notes::

It took me a while to get this chapter up. You know, with rebuilding and all -_-.

Again, thanks everyone who reviewed ^_^!


	5. Scars

::Chapter 5~ Scars::

~*~*~*~*~

Knock, Knock, Knock...

"It's Juli."

Knock, Knock

"Cammy?"

"Cammmm-eeee?..."

"...Cam...?"

"Cammy?!"

Cammy opened one eye, and yawned. Juli opened her door looking down at her angrily.

"Master Bison wants to see you. He said make it quick... But I've been knocking here for at least 10 minute. I suggest you hurry."

"Uh...What?" Cammy said lifting her head lazily and looking over at her.

"Master Bison wants to see you, _now_. Meet him at his quarters." Juli said in a less robotic, and more worried voice.

"Oh, okay. I'll be right there."

"Right. Hurry!" Juli advised her.

~*~*~*~*~

Cammy made her way down the hall to Bison's quarters, she then spoke through the intercom.

"Cammy White here, sir."

"Enter" She heard her master's voice, and her heart started beating faster as she saw the sliding doors open upon her.

She walked in scared. She had never been there before, and it was dark, almost pitch black. She saw a faint figure sitting behind an indistinct desk.

"Punctual as always, Cammy." Bison said with sarcasm.

"Sit." He pointed to a chair in front of the desk. Shaking obnoxiously, Cammy walked over to the chair and sat.

"There is no need to shake dear, for nowI just want some answers..." Bison leaned forward so she could see his face clearly, which presented more fright to her seeing his cold eyes. "I happen to know you and Vega left here yesterday. I'd like to know why you did that without my orders or consent?"

"I'm sorry, Sir. I wasn't thinking..."

"You mean you _were_ thinking! For your own desires, that is..." Bison rose from his chair, and walked behind her. His presence sent her chills.

"I made you what you are... You wouldn't be anything but a mere school girl, if it weren't for me! And this is what I get?!" Bison gripped her furiously out of the chair, and raised his hand in the air.

"I'm sorry Sir, I--I-- " Cammy said, shutting her eyes tightly, and moving her head to her right side to avoid him.

"_You_ what?!" He said, his hand started glowing a light blue, "I didn't mean to--" She said with pure fear, on the brink of tears.

Before she knew it, his hand had strike her left cheek, but it wasn't like any of the other hits she'd received. It'd felt like a knife cutting threw skin, and she soon enough felt blood running down her jaw. Bison backed away slowly.

"Let that remind of what you have done. You are to serve _me_, Cammy. Is that clear?" His voice softened.

"Y-yes Sir. I was acting strange last night. It...It won't happen again." Cammy opened her eyes and looked to the ground. "From now on I shall serve you well, and do all that you please."

Bison walked closer to her again, and stroked the blood off of her jaw softly. "Is that so?"

"Of course… Sir…" Confusion spread upon her face by his actions.

"Well, in that case..." Bison grinned "I must confess, I've taken a liking to you Cammy… You were always my favorite doll. Though you have done me wrong, it is all well if you wish to serve me…"

She looked at him with utter disbelieve.

_"He just hit me, threatened me, I am bleeding because of him_..._ And now I'm his favorite?_ _Bullshit_." She thought to herself.

"Maybe I won't need a tournament to decide on my personal assassin., if you give me your best _offer_..." Bison pulled Cammy towards him and forcefully kissed her. Cammy's eyes shot open as she pushed at his chest, but her body fell helpless to his infinite strength from psycho power.

"Stop!" She tried to say but her mouth was quickly closed by his. "_Please_... Just stop!"

He ignored her, picking her up and laying her down on the ground.

She soon felt more scars erupt...

~*~*~*~*~

::Author's Notes::

Okay, I changed the rating R, just to be safe for this scene and other disturbing scenes that _might_ take place. It's probably PG-13, I've seen worse on TV. I thought this scene was appropriate to define Bison's relationship with Cammy. Also, I'm _really_ sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up.

...Okay, I'll shut up now. Please review ^_^!


	6. Forget

::Chapter 6: Forget::

~*~*~*~*~

Cammy awoke in a pitch black room. She wanted to sleep forever and not face reality. She saw the clock, it had read 6:00am, but it was still dark with no source of light. She looked down and at her body, to see herself only in under wear, torn in obscene areas. She then looked reluctantly at Bison sleeping beside her. The sight disturbed and disgusted her- Especially the blurry memory of the night before, that his tormenting face reminded her every detail of. She must have passed out from the shock…

She stumbled, crawling away, as she felt her eyes start to tear just thinking about it. She cupped her hands to her face, trying to forget-- But she couldn't. The thoughts tormented her tainted mind. She couldn't take it anymore.

She jumped up to get her clothing. She noticed a side of her sleeve and turtle neck were ripped, but she put it on anyway fumbling for the door. She ran out of his quarters, heading nowhere and she collapsed at the side of the hall, in tears.

_'I didn't know what to do_...

_What just happened was my fault_..._ I couldn't do a thing to control myself so now_..._ I'm his_. _Just because I was too weak to stop him_. _He's **disgusting**_._ Now_..._ I'll never be worth anything_. _Just a young, worthless, and weak impurity_ _for this world to torture_. _What can I do_..._ I'm only to do his "orders" or it will happen again_..._ But it will happen anyway- I'd rather die than touch him!_

_Juni and Juli_...

_Maybe they'll understand_. _I wonder if he forced them too? No… They have obeyed him…'_

Cammy rose and glanced down the hall, she saw the last and first person she would ever want to see at this very momen.

Vega

He was quietly chatting with Juli.

_'There is perfection_..._ I'll never be pure or 'beautiful' again_. _At least Juli is both_.'

She sighed hoping he didn't notice her, and headed for her cell.

She sat on her bed, and felt her tears flowing like never before. She felt disgusted with herself.

Knock, Knock, Knock...

"What the hell do you want now, Juli?!!" She almost screamed through her tears.

Soon the door opened and Vega stepped in cautiously.

"Sorry... I just..." Vega looked over at her, seeing shut her eyes tightly trying to cover her tears,

"What... happened?" He walked over to her, and sat beside her.

"Nothing you desire to know…" She said backing away from him.

"I came here looking for you yesterday and you weren't here. So I asked Juni and Juli today... And Juli told me you were with Bison, last time she saw you..." He said, noticing the large cut on her jaw. "I want to know..."

Vega placed a hand on her arm, soothingly.

"There's _no_ need for you to know!" She opened her eyes. He could see the water in them.

"I'm sorry..." He tried to touch her face, but she turned away. "This wouldn't have happened if..."

"If what?! You don't even know what I went through!" She looked over at the ground, avoiding him.

"Well you could start by telling me! What the hell Cammy? You have treated me like hell for the past few days! I am sorry, but I tried really hard. The reason why I couldn't tell you about that girl was because 'Master Bison' would kill me. I was not only protecting myself but you." He looked at over at the ground with her.

"I'm also sorry. But I would take being dead over what happened any day... I don't need your protecting." She looked over at him. "I-- I thought you set me up, so I couldn't participate in the tournament..."

"No, I didn't... Why would you think that?!"

"Because..."

"Because?!"

"I don't know. This is all wrong."

"I cannot believe you would think that of me!" He got up and stormed out of her cell angrily.

_I shouldn't have of told him_. _But why not? I'm going to be hated by him anyway if I become Bison's assassin_. _It wasn't worth it_..._ I feel more like a damn trollop then an assassin_!

~*~*~*~*~

Cammy walked down the hall as she usually did in the morning. She showered herself, but still felt unclean. Her thoughts fell blind and she didn't know who to turn to anymore. Her eyes were bloodshot and her hair tied loosely back, instead of her normal pigtails.

Juli greeted her again in the hall.

"Master Bison wishes for all of us to gather at the meeting hall." She started, "He said you must be there. So, see you in a bit".

"Right..."

Juli walked away.

_I don't want to talk to him, but if I displease him, he may kill me... But why not? Death would be better than this..._

~*~*~*~*~

::Author Notes::

I've finally started writing more, for the past three months I've suffered an extreme case of writers block ^_^.

And don't worry... in the next few chapters you'll start seeing a bit of Vega's true (and insane I might add) colors.


	7. Obsession

::Chapter 7 ~ Obsession::

~*~*~*~*~

Cammy met Juli and sat with her at the meeting hall. She saw most of the main people in Shadowloo sitting at the long table. Juli and Juni sat next to her and Vega sat at the far right corner. She could see he was ignoring her-- He took quick looks towards her and as soon as she met his gaze, he looked away. As she looked him again, he frown and started tracing the edges of his long claw with his fingertips. Neither of them noticed Bison, as he rose from his seat. But when Cammy did, she felt the urge to kill him and looked away staring at the table. Barely blinking, she tried to calm herself.

Bison began, "I am sorry for all of you that wanted to participate in the tournament."

Bison looked over at Juni, Juli, Vega, and two other men sitting next to Vega.

"But, I have decided to cancel the tournament. For I have already made my choice."

All of them looked unpleased yet hopeful. Cammy didn't break her stare with the table, she knew who it was... And she _wasn't_ pleased.

"Without a doubt in my mind, I feel I could not choose a more loyal assassin then... Cammy White." Juni and Juli nodded, the two men next to Vega sighed, and Vega crossed his arms with a look of pure disgust.

Cammy reluctantly broke her stare, and walked towards Bison. Bison handed her a badge, with a skull on it, the skull of the Shadowlaw.

Cammy saluted Bison, and stood next to him.

"I am sorry for any problems this may have caused, but I feel I have made the most worthy choice. You may all go now."

Juni and Juli saluted Bison. Then they left along with the other two men. Vega kept his eyes narrowed and frowned at Cammy, then left with them.

Cammy stood next to Bison, she didn't move.

"I think I made a good choice, Cammy." He turned around towards her, then touched the large cut on her cheek- It began to bleed again at his rough touch.

She looked straight forword, hoping he would stop. She hated his cold hands, the mere thought of his touch made her feel sick and unpure.

"You are so tense, yet still at ease; I'll never understand that." He remarked smirking and rising off his chair.

She still stood there, trying to ignore him. "You may go. Go to your room before you do anything though. I have something there for you." He flung his hand away, shooing her. She saluted him again, almost running out the door.

~*~*~*~*~

Cammy walked down to her room, and entered. She glance over her bed, there lay a light blue uniform and a small yellow tie, next to it, a pair of brown boots and red steel gloves. She walked over to the uniform, and held it out, to see it had long sleeves and a string shaped bottom, much like a bikini. She raised a brow at the lower half of it. She laughed to herself, with the thought of her wearing such a thing. She shook her head for a moment, thinking of whether or not she should put it on. She decided to do so, and began sliding her shirt up, to take it off. Just before she completely took it off, she paused, hearing a light swishing noise.

She turned to see the masked face of Vega. He hung from the ceiling upside down from a small pipe.

"Well, well, well..." He remarked haughtily, while flipping to the ground with elegance. "If it isn't Miss White..."

She frowned at him, sliding her shirt down angrily.

"Please do continue..." He smirked behind his mask.

"How did you get in?!"

"As always, I used the door."

"Then what do you want?" She said calmly, yet with a hint of anger in her voice, gazing at the slits in the mask-- his eyes.

"I simply want to congratulate you, on a job _so_ hard to receive..."

"Hmm, thanks. Now can you leave before Bison catches you breaking into my room again?"

She could see his blue eyes roll.

"I have nothing to fear of Bison, or your meager sass!" He hissed, dropping the subject.

"So my dear, how many times did you have to _fuck_ him to get the job?"

"I would never do something like that... How dare you!" She screeched, turning away from him.

He read through her lies...

"So it is true..." He started "How was he? Did he give it to you _hard_, Cammy?" He said in a mockingly seductive tone.

"Shut up!" She screamed clenching her fists together.

"_I know I would have_..." He continued in a less mocking, but just as seductive tone, ignoring her plea.

Vega knew he had hit a soft spot. The smirk grew on his face as he heard her cry. Her sobs were like music to his ears.

"I said, _shut up_!" She cried, wiping off tears frantically.

"I didn't think you were that easy, Cammy." He crossed his arms and sighed at her sarcastically.

Cammy was enraged by his words. She had never seen this side of him. He seemed devious, sardonic, and sadistic. She didn't believe he was the same person.

She turned to him. He could see the tears in her eyes.

_'So beautiful_...' He thought to himself.

He began to walk towards her slowly. Cammy backed away with narrowed eyes as she saw him coming. With each of his steps, she took one step back. He took off his mask and held it in one hand. He stopped walking when her back was straight against the wall. Cammy up looked at him with fear, as he leaned his body against hers, staring straight into her watery ice blue eyes. They both didn't break the stare.

She looked into his eyes... The same thing that got her into her current horrifying situation. And just like before she couldn't help but swim into her own demise, getting lost in the pools of blue. She saw the same things she had seen the night they had met. No deviousness or sarcasm. No sadism calling for her tears. Only mysterious beauty and confidence... The man before her was different.

He leaned, so his lips breathed over her left ear.

"_Those tears... so beautiful. You're tears are the greatest gift, Cammy..._" He whispered softly into her ear. "You shouldn't waste them... on _him_."

He moved a strand of her golden hair behind her ear.

"_...Give them to me._"

He licked her jaw slowly with the tip of his tongue, cleansing the excess blood from her scarred skin. He wrapped an arm around her waist, the other he kept against the wall for balance, dropping the mask on the floor.

She a look of pure confusion graced her face.

He smiled at her, moving his head closer slowly. His eyes shut. The confusion spread, leading her to forget all he had done to her, all of the pain he had caused. Attraction took her over whenever she looked at his eyes. Without questioning, she closed her eyes as well. She felt his lips touch hers with gentle force. Without thinking she felt her tongue lightly brush again his. His cool saliva touched hers and she tasted it along with her own dried blood that he stored in his mouth queerly. Her mind was too blinded by the kiss to realize the blood. They were both too absorbed by nothing but attraction and the magnetic energy that bound them together. She finally faced reality in what seemed to be hours later; as she felt his hand graze lower down her body...

_'What the fuck am I doing?!'_

She broke away from the kiss rather quickly.

"What is it?" He looked at her questionably.

"Moments ago, you were torturing and tormenting me..."

"You didn't seem to mind it..." He grinned, disregarding her comment, and leaning in for another kiss.

She stopped him, by turning her head away.

"Stop..."

Vega took a few steps back. "Why?", He narrowed his eyes. "You seem to want me just as bad as I want you... You are _mine_."

"I... I'm not _yours_! I have a soul! I'm not just some _doll_!" She stated angrily.

"Cammy, you are sadly _mistaken_..." He chuckled a bit. "You are a doll... As long as you live at Shadowloo, you will _never_ have your own life. Believe me. Embrace your freedom while you still have it, my dear. Because... You may have a soul, but your mind may not always be your own. Hate me or love me, I want you to feel me while you still can..."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"You will know." He picked up his mask, and put it on. "I cannot tell you here. I turned off the cameras in this room, but it is still the middle of the day. Be calm though... I will not let such beauty perish so easily." She saw his eyes gaze to the ground as he headed to the door. "I fear I have outlasted my stay... Farewell, mi encantadora."

Cammy stood expressionless. Her eyes didn't leave the doorway, which Vega had just slipped out of deftly.

_'What just happened...?_

_First he torments me... then... he..._

_What possessed me?!_

_Bison was one thing- I was forced to be with him..._

_But after what Vega just told me..._

_I'm starting to see things clearly...'_

She raised a hand to her mouth, which was slightly open, continuing to a larger train of thought. She shook her head franticly trying to deny everything that had just happened...

But the faint taste of own blood filling her mouth, served as all the reminder she needed.

~*~*~*~*~

::Authors Notes:::

A bit of a disturbing chapter I guess. I hope you like it though! Stay tune for the next part, where Cammy... uhm, well I can't tell you, because... I… haven't wrote it yet ^_^;

Thank you for reading!


	8. Suicide

::Chapter 8 ~ Suicide::

~*~*~*~*~*~

After lying in bed for the past day, Cammy decided it was time to rise. She didn't move, sleep, or eat. Just continued staring at the ceiling, blankly trying to forget every disturbed thought she had, only remembering them more vivid detailed. She saw the light of dawn through the holes of her window, laying traces against the gray ceiling. It made her think of how long she had been there.

She didn't get up from her bed. She held her legs tightly to her chest, shaking. Her eyes wide open, staring at the side wall now.

_'You are a doll... _'_As long as you live at Shadowloo, you'll never have your own life.'_

She closed her blood-shot eyes tightly.

'..._You may have a soul, but your mind may not always be your own_'

_'He's right.'_

"Damn him..." She whispered to herself, thinking of fearsome man that owned her. She traced the curves of the dirty stone wall with her finger tips.

"_Damn him_!" She screamed, scratching her nails against the surface of the wall, causing gray dust to form under them.

_'He's going to take over my mind and kill me!!!'_

Her eyes shot wide open.

_'Well, I'll kill him first! He's going to kill me anyway! At least it will be on my terms.'_

Immediately after that thought, she jumped off her bed. She swiftly slid on her boots, and gathered her garb. She slid a small blade behind her glove.

~*~*~*~*~

Cammy ran to Bison's room, and slammed at the intercom button.

_'This is suicide'_

She thought.

_'But he'll pay...'_

Bison answered her call and summoned her.

~*~*~*~*~

He sat at his shadowed desk. The lighting made him look even more intimidating, but she knew there was no turning back.

"Cammy..." He said inquisitively. "Why are you here?"

_'To kill you'_

"I... I missed you."

Bison's eyes lit up. "Then come here, my Killer Bee."

Cammy reluctantly walked to him. He pulled her onto his lap, and kissed her forcefully.

She felt disgusted, but tried to bear with his rash act.

His hands slid over her lower back, making her cringe.

She put her arms around his shoulders, reaching behind her glove to pull out the small blade.

She smirked, and drove it into his shoulder. As fast as she could she jumped away from him.

"_You_..." He hissed, "You little bitch!" One of his hands clenched his shoulder, the other reached over to a button on his desk.

"This won't effect me... But it will effect you, my dear." The hand that clenched his shoulder glowed a light blue. Cammy backed away from him, with fear, she dropped the blood stained knife.

"Don't bother going anywhere..." He grinned widely, and rolled his shoulder back casually as if she hadn't touched it.

"You... Healed...?" She whispered to herself, with both fear and amazement.

"Yes. But you will never heal after tonight, Cammy..." He rose from his seat, and let out an insane laugh. "I feared I would have to do this to you Cammy, I honestly thought I could trust you, _with your own mind_..."

Cammy backed against the wall.

"You are going to lose your mind... From now on, you are going to be controlled by me. This was a very childish act, Cammy."

His hand started to glow blue again as he walked towards her.

"You are _mine_." He screamed.

_'I've heard those words before. _

_Vega… You knew._

_You tried to warn me… Why didn't I stay away._

_I should have listened_…

Vega…'

She thought, as she felt the light blue energy hit her skin. She collapsed to the floor in pain, clenching her stomach. Bison simply laughed sadistically.

"You heartless bastard!" She blurted out, not caring what effect her words would have on her well being.

"This should teach you, these acts will _not_ have to happen again. I assure you." He looked down at her fallen figure, and grinned. "I only have to punish those with free will."

She saw his door open, two women dressed in navy blue Shadowloo doll uniforms, entered.

She took a second glance at them...

"Juni, Juli, bring her to the lab. I'll take care of the rest..."

Juni and Juli, saluted Bison. "Yes, Sir." They said in a robotic tone.

Juli picked up Cammy, with a reasonably low amount of trouble do to her small physique.

"No! Juli, stop! Juli!" She struggled, but couldn't do anything because of her wounds.

"Juni! Help me!" She cried out, as the dolls carried her out to the hallway.

"Please…" She sobbed. Juni pushed her head aside and injected her with a tranquilizer. She screamed, kicking at the redhead.

She felt the world blur and whispered the last thought that came to her mind.

"Vega…"

The two women dragged her unconscious form to an elevator.

~*~*~*~*~

Vega stood with his arms crossed at the opposite end of the hall way, hiding in a shadow. He shook his head.

_'I warned her_... _It happened way too soon though_..._ What the hell did she do?'_

He sighed, and wiped a strand of blonde hair away from his mask.

'_I won't let that ugly bastard do anything to her_.'

~*~*~*~*~

::Authors Notes:::

A big thanks to all of the really sweet reviewers out there!


	9. Intent

::Chapter 9 ~ Intent::

~*~*~*~*~

Cammy felt her body resting on something cold and solid. She couldn't open her eyes, a feeling of blindness and confusion erupted within her thoughts. Her whole body ached. She kept her eyes closed tightly, avoiding the large light above her and stood completely still when she heard someone enter the room.

"What is on her record?" A low voiced man said.

"Cammy White..." A higher pitched female voice began.

"Age: 15. Height: 5'4"/ 164 cm. Weight: 101 lbs / 46 kilos. Nationali--"

The woman hesitated, apparently distracted by something.

"She's awake, Sir. Should we contact Lord Bison?" She continued questionably.

"Yes. Alert him immediately. He has been waiting two months for her recovery. He will be very pleased." The low voiced man said.

"Right away, Sir."

Cammy heard footsteps of one of the woman leaving.

She finally opened her eyes and faced the white room. She saw the man-- He wore a lab coat and seemed to be in his early thirties. He stood composed, looking at some documents, and staring at her from the corner of his eye. She couldn't move any part of her body aside from her head, considering they were strapped to the metal table beneath her. Her muscles ached and her skin felt like she was tortured and mutilated. She felt light headed and confused.

_'Two months to recover from what?_ _What have I been doing for that long? I haven't been here that long_..._Have I?!_ _No_..._Where am I? WHO am I?!'_

She screamed aloud, frantically pulling at the straps on her arms and legs. The man in the lab coat picked up a phone and muttered something. He then rushed to her side and placed a needle into her wrist. He backed away quickly against the wall.

She screeched one last time, before feeling weak and having no command over her body. Her struggling frame conclusively collapsed onto the metal table. Feeling paralyzed, she soon fell into a light sleep.

~*~*~*~*~

"Vega? You wished to speak to me. What is it?" Bison inquired, sitting comfortably on his chair, with an impatient look upon his face. Vega entered the room with not a hint of grace; which was extremely unusual for him. He seemed frantic and beleaguered.

"You know what I want..." He hissed, stepping closer to Bison.

"I cannot give you the girl." He said quietly, standing from his seat. "You knew that this would happen in due time..."

"Where is she?!" Vega demanded his tone was unmistakably full of anger and obsession. His crystalline eyes were unusually wide with hint of madness.

Bison grew irate with his tone. He only dealt with Vega for his fighting skills and though his kills weren't exactly clean, he didn't leave a trace. He couldn't sacrifice one of his best assassins, but Vega did tempt Bison to dispose of him at times like these.

"You have always had a rare fascination with her, Vega. Haven't you? Ever since the day you carried her away... She was crying very loud when I killed them, wasn't she? But not half as loud as she is now!" Bison taunted. "Do you wish to comfort her _again_, Vega? Well that is just too bad..."

_'She is alive then_...'

"Where is she?" He repeated more subdued.

"How dare you question me, again!"

Vega felt a surge of anger build up inside of him.

"You wanted me to keep track of her! She has been missing for the past two months. I think I deserve to know where she is! _Tell me, damn it_!"

"She will be released soon enough!" Bison was obviously getting extremely annoyed. "Leave, now!"

"That isn't... a straight answer..." Vega slowly hissed threw gritted teeth.

"You have wasted enough of my time, Vega! I will not answer any of your questions! I've humored you for long enough today, now leave!" Bison sneered angrily.

He sat back at his chair, while Vega stormed out of the room with fury.

~*~*~*~*~

Vega's eyes glowed with anger, as he walked down the twisted halls of Shadowloo.

_'That ugly bastard! Where is he hiding her? What did he do to her?!_

_What the hell do I care?_

_She's just a mere doll!_ _I am a noble_ _blooded matador_...

_Why do I care? What is wrong with me?!_

_She is so weak_... _Such a fool for letting this happen_...

_Am I taking pity on the weak?!_

_No…_

_Cammy isn't weak_. _Her blood doesn't taste of weakness_...

_Only perfection;_

_Her blood_...

_I need more of it_....

_Hmm…_

_I wonder how the rest of her tastes_...

_I need more of her_

_Why am I thinking of that now?!_

_I need to stop this._

_~*~*~*~*~_

He raced to hiscar, and immediately started the engine, driving off as quickly as he could.

He thought of nothing but the road, as he approached the crowded Thai streets. He parked at a curb, and stepped out.

The shiny lights and signs lit the urban, yet elegant street well, except in certain areas blinded by walls of buildings. He approached a large hotel; One that might have been above most people's standards. However, it was below Vega's and he simply 'tolerated' it.

Vega didn't have a 'home' in Thailand. He spent most of his nights at high-class hotels, awaiting his missions or stalking his prey.

He entered his room and laid onto the wispy sheets of his large bed. His room was ornamented with crème colored walls and black curtains.

He covered his face with his hands, as he began to think about _her_ again. He dreaded it.

_'I cannot care for someone like her... I cannot care for anyone…'_

~*~*~*~*~

::Authors Notes:::

Not much too add, sorry this was a tad short.


	10. Control

::Chapter 10~ Control::

~*~*~*~*~

Vega dawned in front of his fallen foe. The caged arena was blaring with people screaming their praises and losses of the match. His opponent's weakness made him disgusted, though an aggression hidden within him made him so ruthless. He smirked at his prey. Within seconds, the man's body fell limp against the cage, as he took his final strike. People cheered and hissed as he bowed in front of them gracefully.

"Everything hideous will perish one day..." He whispered slowly, "Entonces tendré mi muchacha hermosa."

He licked the blood slowly off of his claw, while leaving the arena.

"I will see her soon. And make her mine."

~*~*~*~*~

Cammy shook her head with pure confusion and anger as she awoke from a light sleep. She tried moving her arms again, but felt tight straps clinging to the metal beneath her.

"Let me go!" She shrieked at the man in the lab coat, who was examining her figure.

"Shut up, little girl. Lord Bison won't be pleased if I have to give you more tranquilizers."

"Let me go... _Please!"_ She plead.

"You aren't getting out of this devise."

"At least tell me where I am! What happened?!" She turned over to him, frowning. He merely laughed at her.

"I'm not allowed to tell you anything. You aren't going anywhere without his orders."

"_Let me go now_! I'll kill you! I'll kill all of you!" Cammy spat angrily, struggling with the straps that bound her wrists.

Her eyes glared with a demented insanity. Though the man seemed a little tense at her words, he still didn't take her pleas.

She opened her mouth slightly and began to say something, but paused as she heard large footsteps approaching her.

It was Bison.

He wore the a navy-blue general's outfit with a long black cape. He grinned widely at her, as he stepped closer.

"Master Bison...?" She whispered, at a loss for words.

Looking at his face refreshed her memory of her life. Or rather, the last six to eight months of her life.

"Release her." He commanded the man.

"But Sir, she's completely lethal if she gets out of your control. Also, we're still not sure if the experiment worked on her. It's only been used on Decapre..."

"_I said_, release her."

The man walked to a computer and hesitated, looking back at Bison.

"_Now_." Bison demanded.

The man typed a few words on the keyboard, and Cammy's hands and legs freed from the metal contraption. She sat up immediately, rubbing the back of her neck. A large cut was stitched upon her neck, she cringed slightly while feeling it.

"You may leave now..." Bison advised the man.

The man seemed more than happy to, when he looked at Cammy—Who growled at him, the same madness glaring through her eyes.

Bison knelt down on one knee, so his face was at height with Cammy's.

"My little Killer Bee... You have finally woken..." He planted his hand on her cheek, and brushed it slowly.

"You must have missed living, Cammy. I have a few projects that I have postponed for the past 4 months... Just so I could have my most dear assassin do them."

Bison's hand glowed a light blue color, as he stroked her cheek. Unlike the other times it glowed, she felt no pain. He moved his hand to the back of her neck and healed the stitched cut.

"You are way too pretty to have _another_ scar."

She raised a brow at him, confused by the power he exerted.

"That is psycho power. It is the reason why you are alive now. The reason why I let you live, my little bee..."

She pondered about it still. Though her thoughts were interrupted by words spoken into her mind...

"_You will never think again. You are mine. I can control your thoughts and your body. You can use this to your advantage, my dear. You now have fighting data of any enemy. Be cautious though, you will never defy me again, or I will kill you, little bee."_

Bison rose from his position, and smirked.

"You heard that. As you will. I won't tolerate _anymore_ games Cammy. You are under my control now. I won't have you defying me again."

She stared at him, her eyes expanded with fear.

The voice commanded her again...

Though internally she felt some sort of hate for this man, her mind forced her to say something...

"Next mission, Sir?" She spoke mechanically. Bison's grin grew even farther.

"Wait."

Bison took her hand, and led her out of the room, and into the halls of Shadowloo. He stopped at his quarters and directed her in. He shut the door tightly behind him.

"Find the master of yoga, Dhalsim. Collect his fighting data and kill him."

"Yes, Sir." She said immediately after he spoke.

"If this mission is a success, you will stay with me from now on, and rule Shadowloo by my side. If it is not, my dear, I will be forced to destroy you. Is that clear?"

"Y--yes... Master Bison." She nodded, a bit shaken by his threat.

"Good."

"Right, Sir!" She saluted him, and began walking to the door.

"Why the rush, my love?" He smiled at her and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him. She loathly walked to his side by force.

_"'My love?'_" She thought aloud unintentionally.

"Yes. I do love you Cammy. You don't remember?" Bison looked sardonically hurt.

"Of course, Master Bison..." She felt her mind slip away from her grasp again, as she said something somewhat forbidden and definitely untrue. "I... I love you too, Sir."

"Then show me..."

~*~*~*~

A few hours after her encounter with Bison, Cammy hesitantly dashed out of his quarters. She ran to her cell to prepare for her mission and get away.

She stood against the wall of her cell, wincing at the thought of what she had done. She slowly unbraided her hair, while thinking to herself.

_'I wasn't myself, I would've never let that happen again...._

_But I did._

_I'm not myself anymore._

_I am a..._

_Doll.'_

Her thought was interrupted.

"_Finally..."_ A familiar voice spoke softly to her.

_'Vega...'_

The narcissistic man jumped down from her ceiling with ease, as he did only months prior to this. His appealing face was unmasked and bore all of the emotions that he rarely showed.

"Belleza... Nunca la deja...."

Cammy froze, and dropped the band which held her braid together. All she could do was stare at his piercing pale blue eyes.

"I've been waiting for you, Cammy..." He started, his accent more apparent than normal. He circled around, and stopped at her back. She glanced at his actions with the corner of her eye.

Vega alluringly ran his fingers through her hair, taking the soft locks into his palm.

"Did you miss me?" He whispered into her ear, leaning closer to her. His fingers still coursing through her hair playfully.

She didn't respond and stood calmly. He smiled to himself and departed his hand from her hair. He stepped in front of her, his eyes never leaving her gaze.

Cammy still stood silent.

"So now you won't speak to me?" Vega taunted. "Now you only respond to 'Master' Bison? Is that it?"

Cammy shut her eyes and shook her head. She bowed her head down, trying to disregard his words.

Vega took a step closer to her and placed a slender finger under her chin. "I'll change that..."

Without warning, he forcefully tasted her lips and placed her against the nearby wall. Cammy struggled, but gave into his fervency.

She pushed on his chest, but unintentionally let her lips work with his. After a few more pushes, Vega withdrew from the kiss. He still held her against the wall.

"Will you speak with me now?" He said softly, licking his lips slowly. "You'll never know what you've missed if you don't..."

Cammy narrowed her eyes. Before he knew it, her fist met up with his face.

Vega placed a hand to his cheek, wearing a sardonically sad expression.

"I see..." He scowled. "Now you're just Bison's little whore... I'm truly hurt, Cammy..."

"I love Lord Bison... Don't tell me that, Vega." She said mechanically.

"If I took your life away from you.... Would you feel the same way for me?"

His eyes glared at hers, though she looked completely away.

"_Why_ can't you see what you mean to me...?" He whispered, and ran his fingers through a strand of her hair.

"I love Lord Bison." She spoke softly and emotionlessly.

Vega took a step away from her, his pity turned into disgust at her words.

"You're just programmed to say that shit... You're just too weak to see what's really happening. You've never felt anything for anyone! I thought you would never get that weak, Cammy. I guess I was wrong..."

Cammy closed her eyes and walked away from him.

He murmured something unpleasant to himself in Spanish, then rushed out of her cell.

_'He's disgusting'_

She completed mentally.

_'I love Master Bison, and always have.'_

~*~*~*~*~

Translations~

"Entonces tendré mi muchacha hermosa." - "Then I will have my beautiful girl"

"Belleza... Nunca la deja...." - "Beauty... It never leaves her."

::Author Notes::

Oh wow... I actually posted a new chapter within 3 weeks! ^_^;

I hope you like this so far... I'm trying my best to keep everyone in character.


	11. Breaking

::Chapter 11~ Breaking::

~*~*~*~*~

Cammy froze. Her eyes stared at the door until it closed completely. Her heart pounded with anger.

"Who the hell does he think he is?!" She screamed to herself, quivering.

She shook her head, her hands dangled through several articles of clothing frantically. The teen-aged girl paused for a moment and threw a long red coat onto her bed. She then formed her hair into neat braids.

"Always following me... acting like he owns me..." She whispered.

_'Why is he doing this to me...?'_

She got off of her bed and slid the coat on abruptly.

_'He'll **never** own me...'_

Vega glanced at Cammy as she departed from her cell.

"You'll see..." He said quietly, licking his lips and sliding on his mask.

~*~*~*~*~

"Finally ready, Cammy?" Bison remarked, walking past the assassin nonchalantly. "I've been waiting here for nearly an hour... What took you so long?"

Cammy tilted her head, and gave a meek smile. "I was held up by Juni. She wanted to spar with me. I... hoped you wouldn't mind."

"Of course not. You do need to keep your fighting skills up to par, now don't you?" Bison placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, Master Bison."

"Well then, continue your job."

"I will, Sir." Cammy glanced at the ground hesitating, before saluting him and leaving his quarters.

"One last thing, Cammy..." Bison said, before she shut the door.

Cammy paused and let the words slide from her mouth. "...Yes, Sir?'

"I am holding a new tournament. This time, it is to find my substitute body." Cammy raise a brow at him as he spoke.

"I'm sending Juni to find a man named Ryu-- He will serve as my new body..." He said calmly. Cammy had no clue what he was talking about, but still nodded. "The tournament is only being held to lure Ryu in... However, a man named Dhalsim will be participating. You must fight him, but be cautious; He has rather... Well, _strange_ powers that can read your mind. If he does, make sure you kill him hastily. I don't want Shadowloo's real motives to be released. You must promise me this..."

"Yes, Sir."

"Leave. He will be in India. I'm sure you will find him easily."

"Right." Cammy muttered, closing the door.

~*~*~*~*~

The time passed quickly through the days, as Cammy began her mission. She arrived at the coast of India the day prior, led by a Shadowloo boat. She headed into a small poverty-struck town. Though the weather was scorching, but she kept herself well hidden behind the long red coat with fur trim. Numerous people gave her quaint looks, especially when seeing her enigmatic eyes and golden hair. She ignored all of them and continued her pace.

Unexpectedly, strange red lights interrupted her vision. _"What_...?" She said, inquiring.

She shook her head and blinked a few times. But the lights began circling people, zooming in on targeted areas-- _Moving her body towards them. _She felt urged to halt, but her body moved with the red light. She had no control.

'_Psycho power_...' She thought. Before everything in her mind went blank....

"Target in range... Master of Yoga; Dhalsim..." She said automatically and threw her coat the ground. Her eyes fixed on the target, much like a machine.

People looked at her, frightened, as she dashed towards her opponent. She stopped only feet away from him and presented her fighting stance.

"Standing by to measure his fighting data..."

Dhalsim stood ahead of her. He was calm, even with Cammy's insane disposition.

"Is she an assassin of Shadowloo? Her aura is disturbing..." He started, staring at Cammy. "Her eyes... They are not human. They are just like a machine."

"Your words are useless!" She shrilled hysterically. "And now I will extract your fighting data from you!"

Numbers, coding and red lights continued to blur her vision as she did so. Dhalsim simply walked around her, causing her confusion. Cammy's body went out of her own control. She felt as if she was unconscious.

Reacting only on instinct, she was the first to make a move-- She spun around and arched backward, punching Dhalsim directly. Dhalsim gripped her arm and made a move of his own. She tried to pull away, before he finally struck her with a kick to the ribs. To her surprise, she was sent flying backwards as Dhalsim extended his legs forward and extended it inhumanly long. Cammy got up, stumbling foreword and rubbing her temple.

"Uhh... Ohh... My head..." She said with a grunt. The codes and red lights began to clear from her view.

"I can see inside your mind..." Dhalsim began to walk towards her. "Is that confusion?... Or fear...?"

"I... I don't want to know! Never look into my mind!!!" She screeched, backing away slowly.

"I heard that Shadowloo has technology that can control human minds... Perhaps your true consciousness is trying to come out..."

"Shut up! Go away... _Leave me alone_!" Cammy shouted, covering her ears and trembling violently with confusion and fear.

_'Master Bison will kill me if I don't kill Dhalsim now that he knows about Shadowloo..._

_I can't kill him..._

_What's happening to me...?_

_Who am I...'_

Cammy ran. She didn't look back. She just ran...

~*~*~*~*~

"Where... Am... I...?" Cammy raced along the streets of India. She was lost, without a clue as to how she got there. She picked up her coat and continued to run. Momentarily she felt tears forming in her crystal blue eyes. They were soon falling down her cheeks.

As a trained assassin-- she never managed to kill the target. Hence, she was a failure.

She had failed Bison, just because of some freak accident that caused her mind to run wild. She couldn't remember what happened as soon as the red lights and coding dimmed her vision. As soon as Dhalsim found his way into her mind, she snapped out of it... But in the process gave away vital information about Shadowloo.

Chaos sprang through her mind as she walked along the streets for hours. Soon moonlight was the only thing illuminating her path and she was the only one awake. She walked to a narrow bridge and briefly looked at the small waterfall beneath it.

Her mind flashed to the last time she saw one with Vega. She tried to blink away the tears in her eyes, only remembering more about the situation. She thought of the female voice she heard when she first saw at it and the curious and concerned look on Vega's face. The conversation they had...

She soon heard the female voice again-- This time louder.

At that moment, she closed her eyes for a mere second and remembered it all--

~*~

The water was clear like the night's sky. She leaned against the brick bridge with the woman by her side, in the exact same posture.

The woman had long wavy golden blonde locks of hair. She stared at Cammy with intense green eyes full of love... She looked like an angel. They were surrounded by a grassy park. Quietly looking at the waterfall ahead of them...

"Cammy, it's getting late. We should go home." The woman said silently with a British accent much like her own.

"Mum, why? It's only 10 o'clock!" Cammy stated, gently tugging her mother's arm with persuasion. "...Please?"

"We must... You have class tomorrow, remember?" She said with a smile. "You can't skip class again just to look at this waterfall all day, dear."

"Oh, all right..." Cammy's lips curved to a pout. She grasped her mother's hand and walked away from the small bridge.She glanced around the small park attentivelypreoccupied by the beautiful surroundings.

Suddenly, her mother paused and jerked back. Cammy was stopped from walking further when she felt the grip on her hand tighten.

She turned around and screamed.

_It was Bison._

He held her mother's neck in his arms. Her eyes were wide and she looked as though she was going to scream if his hands were not covering her mouth.

Cammy wanted to stop him, but was restrained by two slim, yet muscular arms. She turned her head and saw...

_Vega_

He was young- Only seventeen or so. He still had the same build and height, but an unfamiliar innocence showed through his eyes.

"I think I chose the perfect girl to take..." Bison said, grinning at Cammy.

Her mother tried to scream again when it was clear that her daughter was going to be taken away.

"Feisty, isn't she? Maybe we should take her as well. She'd make a good doll...." He laughed, directing towards her mother. "But I think it will be more fun to kill her... Take the girl away. She doesn't need to witness this."

Cammy cried frantically and reached for her mother. Vega shook his head, but followed his command. He lifted Cammy up by the back of her neck and knees and carried her away in his arms.

"Mum! Mum, no!" She cried out.

"I'm sorry, little girl..." Vega said sympathetically. "One with such beauty shouldn't have to suffer like this..."

Cammy heard a scream and a cracking noise. "No...!" She shouted.

She struggled enough away from Vega's chest to see her mother laying on the ground... _Dead_.

"Mum... No..." She whispered sadly, more tears weeping down her pale cheeks.

Vega tightened his grip on the young girl, and wiped a tear off of her eyes with his slender finger. He then took his fingertip to his mouth and licked it.

"You're tears are... beautiful..."

"Mum..." She cried softly.

Then, she realized her fate.

Vega laid her down, still gripping her shoulders. He whispered something into her ear as Bison approached.

"Welcome to Shadowloo..."

~*~

She gasped. She remembered it all. The whole thirteen years of her life that were missing were back and ingrained into her mind.

_No._

"Why...? He said he.. loved me..." She screeched, wiping the tears off of her cheeks. "...Master Bison..."

Cammy turned away from the waterfall and tried to forget what she once longed to remember. She walked to an alleyway between paltry buildings and leaned herself against the wall. Her body slowly slid to the ground. She closed her eyes and hugged her legs to her chest.

That moment, she realized she couldn't return to Shadowloo.

Not because of her failure--- But by choice.

~*~*~*~*~

::Author Notes::

Hope you like it. ^_^


	12. Veracity

::Chapter 12~ Veracity::

~*~*~*~*~

Her suddenly eyes opened after an extremely restless sleep. It was still night when she awoke. The moon shined above the dim lit alleyway with elegance, causing the ambiance of the street to feel more peaceful, like a dream. She arched forward, experiencing an ache from lying still against the rocky pavement of the streets. Her golden hair fell forward, seeming more untamed than normal. She let a shallow breath of humid air fill her lungs with content.

Until the thoughts of Bison broke the peaceful setting, she was at a calm peak. Her body began to shiver although it wasn't nearly cold in temperature. Thoughts of him penetrated and tormented her mind, making her suffer beyond any pain imaginative.

She staggered up from the urban ground and began to run to the shore. She needed to leave India as soon as she could-- Bison would be expecting her there, she thought to herself, with caution in mind.

Her coat flew back with the wind against her movements. Her breath heavy after running for nearly a half hour. A smile formed among her thin lips when she reached the closest dock.

A large boat was present, a middle-aged man standing beside it. The man didn't look like he was native to India-- His hair was blonde and his skin was pale and freckled. He loaded barrels into the boat, not taking notice of the petite British girl approaching him.

Cammy timidly walked to the man and flashed a brisk smile. "Excuse me, Sir."

"Yes?" He said. He held no accent of any kind.

_"Thank you_. _Thank you_!" Cammy's mind repeated, when she found he could speak her language.

"May I ask where you're headed?" She responded shyly. "I'm in need of a way out of this country..." She reached into her coat where she kept a small purse full of rupees. She held out a hand full of the bills. "Quickly."

"Well, I have to take these," The man pointed to the heavy barrels he set in the boat. "To Greece. I suppose I have enough room on board for an extra person."

"Greece? Thank you, Sir... It would be appreciated." Cammy said happily.

Soon after the man loaded more barrels aboard, they left the dock, headed for the unfamiliar country.

~*~*~*~*~

"Two week... It has _only_ _been two weeks_, you say?" Bison exclaimed to the dark haired scientist in front of him.

The scientist was the same one that took care of Cammy during her 'recovery'. His stone-colored eyes were filled with fear, as Bison looked at them, searching for an answer.

"She isn't technically missing, Sir... The tracking devise is still inside her cervical. We have located her somewhere in Mediterranean Sea..." The man replied, laying down a map on the metal table below them, then pointing to the vast ocean pictured on it.

"What is that supposed to mean then?! Did she fucking _swim_ there?! I want to know exactly how she got there... _Now!"_

"Y--Yes, Sir." The scientist stared at him with more fright, shakily typing on the computer near him.

"The course she's taking seems to be heading towards Greece. We can't be sure what means of transportation she is taking... We don't have the technology on our computers to do so."

"Then let's _buy_ the technology, you moron! I can buy the equipment to clone someone, yet I can't figure out if she's on a boat or plain? Get the information _now_!"

The man shook his head meekly. "I'm sorry, Sir. But---"

He was cut off by a fierce glowing hit to the forehead. He was knocked dead, leaving the half dozen other scientists staring at the lifeless body.

"What the are you all looking at! If she is taken in by Interpol or any of the military governments, Shadowloo will be destroyed! She is our greatest achievement, filled with all of our information and I don't plan on letting her ruin this! Continue finding information on the girl, _now, _you worthless imbeciles!"

Not Bison's speech, but his furious eyes demanded everyone back to their work. His eyes then set on the distinct phone hanging on the white wall. Soon, he would send his greatest and to his knowledge, most trusted assassins for her.

~*~*~*~*~

The hotel suite was a high-spirited crème color, adorned with vibrant tapestries dawning unique designs. These attributes definitely contrasted his devious mood.

He lay awake in the night, his soft golden locks dancing loosely across the delicate sheets. He grasped the covers gently and pulled himself up. He shook his head contemplating what he was about to do, then silently reached for the silver piece that stood on his nightstand. He had been awoken previously that night by a phone call. This time he awoke for something else...

News of the tournament had come to him a day ago and he wasn't pleased. However the call he had received was only to postpone his next kill, for the sake of finding "The Girl". These orders to him were perceived as foolish, yet trusting on Bison's behalf. Possibly Bison didn't know Vega well enough to know _not _to trust his motives for Shadowloo. Maybe this new 'tournament' would grace him with the only thing he wanted: His obsession.

The obsession began on a cool autumn night. A waterfall trickled down and reflected in the innocent eyes of the girl he knew only as a worthless doll.

The deep blue pools of purity were now the only thing on his mind. The term worthless was replaced by priceless. Nothing could substitute for perfection. So young and so pure-- Something he had never seen as beautiful in the past. Too young and too pure. Antonymous to him-- Nearly twenty years of age and hundreds slaughtered by his own hands and will.

"Perhaps that's why I want you so badly..." He spoke softly to himself, in barely a whisper. "You are everything I am not..."

He didn't care about anything, anymore. The lives he took, even those with beautiful bodies and gorgeous faces, they didn't amuse him in the slightest way. It was her and only her that could fill his desires.

_'Is it worth it?'_

His mind repeated again and again. But the only solution to the craving he had for her was in his hands.

The metal grazed over the edge of his finger tips, not leaving the slightest essence of crimson among it. He toyed with the blade, until finally scraping the flesh of his palm away. The cut was deep, but not large. The sensation filled him with thoughts of her. He wanted protect and save her from everything, but deep inside he hated her for making him feel that way.

The most intimate of thoughts he had for her involved the tearing of flesh and perverse actions. He wanted to keep her safe, but taint her innocence. Some of those thoughts became reality to him, when the wetness dripped to his tongue. The cooling sensation was a contrary feeling to his warm breath. Vega, a man who had only longed for worthy and flawless blood at the expense of others, was now drinking his own. Imagining it was hers.

The blade, now tainted with crimson edges, was laid upon the floor by his gashed hand. He was given strength by his action. Now to only follow the orders he was given...

To find _her_.

~*~*~*~*~

The boat shook lightly as she stepped away from it. A carefree expression ran across her face when she waved to the man that accepted her aboard the ship.

"Thank you..." She murmured to him. Her quiet footsteps graced the pavement with muddy marks from the filthy ship. She stepped to the side of the docks and lowered herself to the ground to sleep. She found herself shaking, as the night breeze drew past the material of her coat. It was much colder there, but she was now away from Bison. She slept peacefully that night, without any worries.

~*~*~*~*~

The shift from moonlight to sunlight adverted her gaze when morning approached. She yawned childishly and caressed her hair, fingering through the untamed locks.

She stumbled up from the ground and brought herself to the streets. They were crowded, but more modern than the ones she encountered in India.

Before she could move herself to a more isolated area, she felt something grasp her shoulder. A jolt of energy from a human presence surged through her spine.

"Cammy." The figure said. A unique, emotionless German accent was present in her firm speech.

Cammy turned immediately after her name was spoken.

"Juli..."

She was there. Clad in an ivory-colored coat. Her face held no expression. The tawny eyes gazing straight towards her, like a machine, like hers once were.

"Target confirmed." Juli said monotonously. She threw the coat aside and revealed her Shadowloo attire. Painful memories arose in Cammy's mind when the raiment was bared.

"I'm not like you anymore! I've become my true self again! You don't seem to realize it yet... How he's used us for such inhumane things!" Cammy screamed out. Several sets of eyes on that street looked towards the two dolls.

"Exterminating subject..."

"Stop, Juli. Please, I don't want to hurt you..."

Juli ignored the words from the ex-soldier's mouth and charged straight towards her. Cammy abruptly fled to the nearest street corner and knocked down a barrel in her path. Juli stumbled running past it, but managed to catch up to Cammy at a nearby alleyway. Cammy ceased all efforts to avoid the fight when Juli struck the bare flesh of her arm with her metal-clad fist. Cammy swiftly blocked and counteracted with a high kick, which Juli easily blocked as well. The two dolls sprinted around the alley with great agility, until Cammy finally dropped her guard and was struck by the brunette.

"You don't know who Bison really is, do you?!" She shrilled, clenching her midriff. "Well, I'll tell you..."

Cammy continued to block Juli's outstanding hasty punches.

The machine in Juli's eyes only focused on the points and targets that were weak on Cammy's body. She is programmed to aim to kill, not listen. Or she _was_.

"I was only 12 or so... I was innocent and so was my mother.." Cammy said aloud through breaths. She then blocked Juli's arm and twisted it backward.

"I had a family... We all had families. Even you, Juli..." Juli's screams of anguish were painful to her ears, but she continued, knowing that she had the dominance in the battle from that point.

"He killed her..." Her voice suddenly sheered to a low tone, full of aggression. "Then he took me away, to this hell... called Shadowloo... I was brainwashed and used for experimentation, murdering and 'pleasuring' Master Bison. Then thrown into a cell..." Cammy pulled rougher on Juli, so that she was now pinned to the ground in distress.

"Does this sound familiar, Juli?"

Juli's eyes were shut. All of the targeting and codes vanished from her sight. She realized it all. The thoughts of Shadowloo were as grieving to her, as they were to Cammy.

"We are trained to serve, but what will we ever get in return? He uses us, Juli. And we'll always be a part of his terrible acts if we continue to help him..."

"I'm... Sorry..." Juli whispered slowly.

"Juli..." Cammy let go of the brunettes arms. Juli's arms immediately covered her tear-struck face. The clear drops fell down her soft cheeks and she fell to her knees in despair. Cammy could hear sobs coming from the brunette but kept herself from comforting her.

"I'm sorry..." She spoke softly. She avoided the sight of the girl below her, knowing that only her own memories would come about. All sympathy she had for Juli had to be pushed aside. Even if Juli had realized the truth, she was still part of Shadowloo and a danger to her.

"Good bye, Juli..."

Cammy left the brunette and ran to the populated street. That subdued event was only a warning of what was to come...

~*~*~*~*~

The light of the sun came to a quiet halt as the day passed. The crowds in the streets spread out and became more scarce, until they were eventually gone, leaving only her and the cloudy moonlight standing. The ex-soldier had no destination within walking distance, but kept on her feet to pass the time. Her pace was still fast, even being exhausted from her battle and trip earlier, she didn't slow down.

She walked the silenced streets, hugging herself within the heavy coat. She had the feeling that someone was watching, she feared it was Juli, but she had passed Juli miles ago. She also realized that Juli was no longer a threat to her. She had now learned the truth and was probably in the same situation as herself.

Cammy continued her musings on Juli's fate, ignoring the feelings she had.

Then a soft hand was placed onto her mouth fiercely. Slim yet muscular arms wrapped around her like an embrace. But this was far too forceful to be an act of affection. Of course, she realized it could be when she realized whose arms they belonged to.

She didn't need to see his face to know his touch. The gash on his hand proved as the only imperfection on his perfect flesh. A faint voice whispered into her ear, pulling all of her concentration away from his painful caress.

"Hello, Cammy..."

~*~*~*~*~

::Author's Notes::

Excuse the lack up an update for the past... well... I even forget when I last did update. Thank you for reading. Please do leave your personal opinion, good or bad. =D


	13. Encounter

::Chapter 13~ Encounter::

~*~*~*~*~

It was the first time she felt fear since her last encounter with Bison. The strong arms clung around her and backed her into a wall, leaving no room for her to move.

"You're the experimental subject. I've finally found you. He requested that you be brought back alive... in one piece."

He lifted his flawless hand from her mouth. His grip was still tight around her petite frame.

"Experiment...? What do you mean? I'm under Bison's direct orders." She shook uneasily, lying through her teeth.

Vega's queer laughter was her only response for several moments. "Heh... Your lies are useless. In fact, I am truly under Bison's orders. To bring you back, that is..."

"Vega..." A fearful whisper came from her lips. "...Please don't..."

"I can hear it in your voice... A bit flustered, Cammy?" He said with a smirk. "I thought you would be glad to see me..."

Vega's fingertips stroked her jaw, trailing their way down her arm in an awkward way.

She tried to turn, but she couldn't move- He was too powerful. The thought came to her- He could do anything he wanted to her or _with her._

"Vega, I'll do anything you want... Just don't take me to him..."

He only responded with an irrationally queer laugh.

"You have become so pathetic. Willing to give your body away, in turn for your life? How appalling…"

Vega let his grip of her waist go. His laugh got softer, until he finally spoke.

"You are to be exterminated by the Shadowloo hit squad..." He said softly, in a suddenly more serious tone, taking a step away from the assassin. "But it would be more of a pleasure for me to see you alive..."

Her body turned. Her eyes stared foreword into his, with a look of pure hate, and in ways, thankfulness. She dwelled into his deep blue eyes for many moments, still seeking the meaning behind his response, until a more quiet whisper began, and cleared her thoughts.

"I guess only time will tell, Cammy? Maybe I'll choose to save you..." He grinned. "Until then... I must take you to that ugly bastard..." He paused and took a step foreword. He then grasped her hand gently into his, _surprisingly_.

"...Don't make this hard on me, will you? After all, I am your only key to survival..." Vega hesitated, then ran his slender hand along her braided hair, waiting patiently for her reply.

Her breath calmed, but her heart sped up. It was up to her to make this stop. Even with how tempting Vega's insane offer was.

"...I'll never go back to him." She said in barely a whisper.

"What...?"

"You heard me. I'll never go back to him!" She repeated in a harsher tone.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. And, I won't have you severing my hopes of leaving Shadowloo permanently..."

"Why must you make things so difficult?" He shook his head sardonically and started to pace around her like a tiger would to it's prey.

"Heh... I have longed for your blood anyway... This will just make that an easy task."

"You wish..."

The movement was too fast for even him to see, all that was felt were the immense cold of her metal-clad knuckles as they rammed into his chest.

Vega was not shocked, but merely impressed by her actions.

"Feisty." He chuckled. "You've improved... Though, not nearly enough."

He withdrew his claw and attached it to his bare arm. Oddly pulling his mask off and throwing it to the ground, his smirk-filled expression was donned, more incriminating than ever.

"I'm going to _enjoy_ this..." He hissed, licking his thin lips with the tip of his tongue.

Cammy stared in mystery as he strafed around her. The sheer metal of the claw unleashed inches away from her toned skin. She quickly dodged as he slashed the steel foreword again. He drew his claws away from her and backed up several feet, wearing the same taunting grin.

Cammy looked at him questionably while remaining in her stance. He hastily knelt down and tripped her with a swift roundhouse kick. Her eyes became unfocussed for a moment as she hit the solid concrete. Vega let out a quick cackle and flipped backwards against a solid brick wall. She rose slowly from the concrete, rubbing her bruised and sore jaw wincing, even more unprepared for what was to come.

The ex-soldier quickly glanced his way after regaining her dazed sight; to find Vega set against the brick, climbing up it expertly with exceeding grace. She backed away against another stone wall within the alley that surrounded them.

"_What the hell?_" She thought aloud.

She remembered Vega mentioning how he had learned to climb the walls at cage fights. For a brief second she wondered if he really was going to attack, until he leapt from the wall. She closed her eyes as he began to approach her in midair.

All that she heard was a loud high-pitch screech and the large crack of her body hitting the stone once again.

Cammy didn't want to open her eyes, in fear that she was dead. Her back felt broken from the force of the wall. She whimpered in pain, but he held her up. She feared that the fight would continue and this would actually be her death. Obviously he had used her body to take the impact, but the steel of his claw had not touched her at all. It only pressed against her leg in a threatening way. She slowly slid to the ground and opened her eyes slightly. Vega knelt down beside her and forward to whisper tranquilly into her ear.

"This was senseless, Cammy..."

She felt the heat of his body against hers. The coolness of his blade against her warm skin, sent shivers down her spine.

"Please don't... take me to him..." She sighed.

"Trust me..." He smiled at her as he could see her eyes begin to close. She drifted into a light sleep.

"...I'll never let him hurt you." He spoke gently to the unconscious doll.

But the words were true to him and him alone.

He looked down to the tip of the blade, only inches from her skin. For once in his life he had no urge to tear the pale flesh.

"I have longed for your blood..." He repeated. "But I'll never let myself hurt you again..."

Vega briskly leaned forward and planted a quick but soft kiss upon her cold lips. He sighed, and stared at her for a brief moment. He then slowly scooped her light body into his arms and began to walk toward the coast where a small boat awaited him.

"Now to defy _our _Master..."

~*~*~*~*~

::Author's Notes::

I'm very sorry it took me a month to write this little =/

I'll make the next chapter a bit longer.


	14. Defiance

::Chapter 14~ Defiance::

~*~*~*~*~

Vega felt as if the air had gotten colder since Cammy lay in his arms. He couldn't think straight with her near. It was as if her mere presence corrupted him; Inspiring him to drop his everlasting thoughts of himself and for once, to focus on another person. Trying to clear his mind, he reached the boat which lay before him on the flourishing water. A figure, under a large black hood and cape greeted him aboard, not saying even a word, but gesturing him inside. He had never seen this person in Shadowloo before and he couldn't tell whether they were male or female- They stood rather tall, but had long feminine fingertips, painted a dark cranberry color. Vega decided to drop his concern of this person's gender and cause, and came aboard, still holding Cammy tightly.

When he reach inside of the boat, it was even larger than it seemed on the outside and had the many luxuries and exquisite furnishings Vega was accustom to. He took a seat on the beautifully decorated couch and laid Cammy beside him. The cloaked figure cast toward him, as he felt the boat begin to move. The person sat a few feet away from him, on a large chair, slowly removing the hood from their face, relieving that they were not only a woman, but a beautiful one, leaving Vega rather surprised. The woman had ravishing long and wavy burgundy hair that nearly purple in color. Her eyes were a bright violet, which he noticed when she began to stare in his direction.

"Vega, correct?" Said the woman. Her voice was rather low, but feminine.

"Yes. Who might you be?" He responded.

"I am a... Guard... For Lord Bison." She paused in the middle of her sentence, as if unsure of what to say.

"I have trained with all of Bison's dolls and have at least met all of the people he has hired, but you... You, I have never seen in my life. I never forget a beautiful face." Vega stated, "Who are you... Really?"

"You may call me by the name of Rose. And I am what I say I am."

"As you wish, _Rose._" He said in an even more haughty tone. "Why are you here? Bison has never made dolls or _guards_ watch over me..."

"I am here seeking answers from your--_ our_, Master. And yes, Bison has tailed dolls on you. Vega, don't deny it. I know about the 'copy' of that girl lying next to you..."

Vega looked shaken and angered. How could she know about Decapre and when Bison had sent her to look over him and Cammy? This woman had more than the knowledge of any mere guard.

"Tell me who you are." Vega said harshly.

Rose stared at him in a piercing manner, as if she wasn't looking into his eyes-- but rather his soul. She then rose from her chair and walked to where Vega was sitting. She bent down and placed her long fingertip under his chin. Vega would've normally destroyed any person that touched his face without his permission, but this woman had a sort of hypnotic way about her, that forced his mind off of everything. She continued her gaze and began to speak.

"I will only tell you, because I know your motives are similar to mine. Listen to me carefully, please...." Rose looked down at Cammy, then back again at Vega. "You want to end Bison's control, for _her_. And I want to end it, for _the world_...."

Vega was mesmerized by her words. So many questions appeared in his mind. "But, how are you going to--"

"I plan on using a power, that is even greater than Psycho power..." Rose said, with a smirk on her face. Vega frowned. What could possibly combat Bison's power? This woman was mad.

"I plan on using my Psychic power. He will be destroyed within minutes and I will obtain the Shadowlaw."

Vega looked at her with mystery. She apparently was psychic, or how else would she have knowns about Decapre? But, of course, he was still a skeptic.

"That's why I led you to this boat, instead of the Shadowloo boat..."

"What? You mean this isn't the Shadowloo boat! What the hell do you think you are doing?! I have to leave here with Cammy now, before--"

"No, you don't! This isn't the Shadowloo boat, but it is headed to the same location... Please, just listen to me! You're both very safe here!" Rose spoke in an abnormally loud voice and looked deeply into Vega's eyes, in order to calm him.

And she did. Vega never questioned her again about the boat.

"I want to put a stop to his evil intentions, Vega, and I most profoundly want to set the women he's imprisoned free. Including the one that you care so deeply for..."

Vega stared at her, extremely surprised. She was certainly psychic, but his solitary ego made him start defending himself.

"Who? Cammy? She is only a doll, not--"

"She's not _only_ a doll!" Rose cut him off in a rather harsh, but calm voice. "I can see inside you Vega. I know that despite the facade you put on, you have feelings for people other than yourself, particularly her..."

For once in his life, Vega had no comeback or comment for her. He was speechless. Rose smirked once again and then took a seat beside him, never removing her enigmatic gaze.

"Listen. I led you on this boat to offer you a proposition, once I found out your true motives. Vega, I needed to see them first. And I did..." She smiled at him, though his expressions were blank. "Behind all of the bloody and hurtful memories, I can see the true thing you want, in your mind....

"I know you feel you can destroy anyone, especially for her. But you are wrong Vega. I am the only one who can destroy Bison... Because... I am linked to him...." Said Rose, with a gap of concern in her voice. "Nevertheless, I will destroy him, but I need your help..."

Vega finally spoke. "What is it?"

"When I seek a challenge with Bison, I need you to destroy the Psycho drive-- The source of his power. Please Vega. It is our only chance to free her and the others."

"How can I trust you won't kill her..."

"Because it is not her who is going to die in this battle..." Rose said in a soft voice. "It is me..."

"What do you mean?! You are going to sacrifice yourself?" Said Vega. "Are you that foolish? I thought you wanted to rule Shadowloo?"

"I will, with any hope. But there is a chance Bison will give up his body... and not his soul. There is something you must know, Vega..." Rose hesitated. She looked as though she was going to cry. If not for her inner strength, she likely would have. "Bison and I are connected. Our souls are twins. He was my Master when I was Cammy's age and made me what I am today. But if he had been left to his own devices, I would've been where Cammy is now. A doll who is preserved for the time when Bison's body is destroyed. Kept captive, so his soul can live on in her youthful body, corrupting and destroying the world. When he taught me my ways, he planned on using me as his spare body or _doll_...."

Vega was speechless again listening closely to Rose's story. Even being one of Bison's highest ranking Lords, he had never heard such things.

"He used me for over a year as his assassin, while he created Shadowloo. That is the year I most regret in my life. I was forced into stealing, murdering, lying and even sleeping with Bison." Rose had a mixed look of regret, hurt and disgust. "But one day, I rebelled against him. I realized he had gone mad and wanted to dominate me and use me as his pawn, until the day he died. But I fought him, leaving him badly injured and telling him, that one day I would kill him forever, even if it took my body's death as well. He was furious and decided to make the doll project. In case I succeeded, he took Cammy, the perfect fighter with a beautiful body and an intelligent, capable mind. But he won't succeed in anything if you destroy his source of Power and I kill him! I need your help, Vega... I beg of you..."

Rose sadly looked at him. But Vega wasn't looking at her. He was looking at Cammy.

"I'll do it." He muttered. "I'll do it, even if I die as well..."

Rose smiled, a single tear rolling down her cheek, while she placed a hand on Vega's shoulder. "I thank you Vega, with all of my heart. You are not at all as you seem."

Vega let a small smile creep on his lips. "Anything for a beautiful lady."

She laughed softly and then room was filled with silence for a moment as they both contemplated the times ahead.

"We have at least four more days at the sea. I suggest you get some rest. There is a room for both of you…" She then glanced at Cammy and pointed at a small door. "I'll be in my quarters. I suggest you explain to Cammy when she wakes, so she isn't scared..."

Rose smiled once more and trailed off to a small room off the center of the boat.

Vega waited until Rose was gone, to look at the room she left him. He opened the door and took a peek inside. It was large, decorated with beautiful cranberry draperies, accenting the dark gray walls. In the center of the room was a four-poster bed. It wasn't the type of thing you would expect on a boat, but Vega left very comfortable on it. He didn't want to leave the room, for it reminded him of his home in Barcelona, Spain. He only left, to retrieve Cammy, whom slept gently like a child, as she was rocked slowly by the sea. He leaned over and carried her to the room, where he laid her softly on the bed, making sure that she didn't wake. He smiled, as he took in her sight. She looked like an angel.

But his smile came to an end when he saw her two pale eyes open slightly. She fluttered her eyes at the light a few times, before opening them completely. He backed away from her before she saw him and shut the door quietly.

But when she realized what had happened before she slept, she alertly sat-up and scanned the room, stopping her gaze at Vega- whom leaned against the door, looking extremely guilty and flustered.

"I can explain..."

~*~*~*~*~

::Author's Notes::

Yep, I've finally posted the next chapter. I wrote it in a rough three hours, with influence of Duncan Sheik. So if it turned out bad, you can blame him. ^_^

If you were confused with this chapter [And I certainly don't blame you if you were =] you likely didn't see Rose's ending in SFA3, I suggest you check it out sometime. I'm sorry, I had to put her in here... She's one of my favs, only third to Cammy and Vega.


	15. Affection

::Chapter 15: Affection::

~*~*~*~*~

"_You_ can explain?!" Cammy shrieked. Vega noted that her once eloquent and softly spoken voice had turned to a high pitch scream. Though she had just awoken, her eyes were wide open with rage. If he could back away any further he would have.

"Where the hell are we?!"

"I'm sorry, just let me explain, Cammy. We're on a boat and we haven't reached Shadowloo yet. I have to explain!"

"You don't deserve to explain this! With every bit of torment you've put me through, everything you've said to taunt me, everything you've done to me... How can I trust anything you say?!" Vega winced as she rose herself off of the bed slowly.

"You are all the same... I remember the night you took me away from Shadowloo, all of the times you kissed me, every time I saw you secretly... All the while you were just a pawn in his game. You just want to take me back to him, so you can watch as I am tortured!" Cammy stormed over to him, glaring with more anger than ever. She stood next to him, her body only inches from his, cornering him. With Cammy's petite frame and height, normally no person would be intimidated by this, but Vega was certain that the glare in her eyes could even threaten Bison. When she came closer, Vega could see that her eyes were now filled with water.

"Please, Cammy... Let me--" Vega whispered, but Cammy cut him off with an angry screech.

"You don't think I remember anything, do you? I trusted you! But you are just like _them_! I loved Juni and Juli, we were like sisters, but they hurt me too, because of him. You are no better_, _you sadist! I remember now. Nights ago, it all came back to me... I remembered when we were both rather young, the one night I was with my mother, at my favorite place in London and_ you_...." Cammy twisted her fingers into a clenched fist. "_You_ just stood there holding me away from Bison... While he killed_ her!"_

Vega didn't know what to say. Cammy stood there, shaking with tears trickling down her pale cheeks uncontrollably. He felt that nothing he could say would ever make her less angry or hurt by his past actions. Before he could think of anything to say at all, her clench fist pulled swiftly and struck his chest, hard.

"You_ bastard..._"She said, while sobbing and striking him again and again. Surely there were bruises beyond his apparel, but Vega didn't even wince. He felt he deserved every punch she could deliver. For once he felt compassion for her when she cried, not some sick sadistic amusement. Cammy finally stopped hitting him and placed her hands to her face.

"I can't take this anymore..." Her broken voice said. "I just want to be left alone without the anguish of this life, in an eternal sleep... Without ever knowing of Shadowloo. I just want to be _dead, _Vega. I hope he kills me quickly."

Not knowing what else to do, Vega took her into his arms. However mad Cammy was, she accepted his embrace and cried into his shoulder. It was the only comfort she had felt since her mother held her close in her childhood. Vega ran his fingers through her hair, in effort to comfort her.

"I'm sorry... Cammy, I..." He said, holding her tighter. "I don't want to take you back to him forever... Please, listen to me..."

"Only if you promise," Said Cammy. Now her tears had stopped, but her eyes were still wet. She looked upon his face. "That you won't hurt me…"

"I'll never hurt you again... I can't..."

Cammy frowned. "How can I trust you, after everything that's happened between us, Vega?"

"I've never been more sure in my life..." Vega looked down at her, his finger traced the curve of her scarred jaw-line, until he place it directly under her chin. "And I am the only one you have to turn to... If that isn't enough to make you trust me, I can list more reasons..." He sighed, smiling at her. He grasped her waist gently with his hand and began walking forward, causing her to walk with him.

"My second reason is that I am working with a woman, called Rose, to destroy Bison. This boat is hers. We will arrive at Shadowloo in a few days. Once we are there we shall kill him, by destroying the Psycho drive..."

Cammy let a weak smile curve her lips. She didn't need any other reason if he were to kill Bison. She wasn't at all skeptical, something inside his eyes her made her believe his words.

"Third... Is that I have no reason to hurt you, unless you _want_ me to..." He whispered into her ear, scratching the skin of her waist ever so slightly with his well manicured nails.

"And now, for my fourth reason..." Vega sighed and walked a bit further, until he finally reached the four-poster bed. He lay her down gently upon it, lowering himself only inches above her.

"You are everything to me...."

Cammy's eyes widened upon his words. She could feel his heart beating faster, as his chest touched hers.

"Are those enough reasons for you to trust me" He whispered, lowering his lips to the tip of her jaw.

Cammy had only made a soft sound, to approve.

"Good..."

He leaned in slowly, until their lips met with a light kiss. As it deepened, he pulled her closer to him. His hand idly traced down her waist to her thigh, slipping past the attire that covered her skin. He touched her slowly, and she gasped as it became too much for her to handle. He had her in a position she wanted to never end, but she wanted so much more.

"May I finally have what I've wanted for so long...?" He breathed, looking into her eyes intensely.

Cammy simply grabbed his hair and pulled him down to kiss her again.

"I will take that as a yes..." He smirked.

She gazed up at him longingly, as he placed his other hand around her thigh, slowly digging his nails into her, making her arch back with a mixture of pleasure and pain.

"Then I will show you how I feel... tonight..."

~*~*~*~*~

::Author's Notes::

Finally! I have updated after waiting so long to get a zip drive that works, because my fics were stored on zip disks. The cursed zip drive blew up. I'm so, so sorry, but I couldn't work on my fic at all for months now. =(

I thank you all, for being so patient with me. I really appreciate that people are still reading this after so long... And hopefully no one will have to wait that long again. ^_^


	16. Sin

::Chapter 16: Sin::

~*~*~*~*~

The night air was cold against her pale skin, but she felt warm arms around her waist, providing the only heat source she could feel at all. It seemed that the temperature was below freezing. She awoke only because of this. She slept the best she had in months. That night had been nothing but solace for her. It struck her quietly, as she opened her eyes. What had she done that night?

She was not alone.

It hit her harder than being slammed against the wall.

She turned her head and looked at the man who clung to her waist. He was more beautiful than ever, with his locks of gold draped over his shoulders in an illuminating way, cascading onto the bed like a male seraph.

And yet, she felt a sort of blatant regret when her eyes fell upon the violet tattoo across his cut chest.

He was her hero and enemy at the same time. She couldn't help but feel a fusion of affections for him.

Her eyes gazed upon his once again, as they were shut in a deep sleep. She found herself fondly remembering what they looked like when they were open. His eyes held a sort of magnetism inside of them. Every time she looked into them, she was drawn to him, clinging helplessly.

And yet when she looked down upon her own body, she saw narrow slashes of crimson along her hips and abdomen. All of which were provided by Vega in their act of passion. The agony of the sore cuts made her want to cry when any pressure was applied to them. But the slashes burned deeper than just her skin, they burned into her heart and made her feel an emotion that was like none other she had tasted. It felt like he had carved his name into her skin, claiming what was his to keep.

_'This cannot be right at all_...

_I bleed upon his blade and I feel an emotion better than any lust or drive I have experienced._

_I feel loved._

_And yet..._

_I hate him so much for doing this to me._

_Why did I choose to give myself to him if I hate him?'_

Her eyes began to be unfocused and her heart began to pace faster. Why had she done something so unspeakable with someone she hated?

As much as she wanted to leave his side permanently, she couldn't even if it were possible. But if she could get away from him just this once, perhaps he would forget what had happened between them and leave her alone forever, or at least she wished...

She frowned at his unconscious frame then proceeded to escape his grip. She pushed his arm off of her bare waist and sat herself upright.

"I knew you would try and leave me in the morning..." His polite voice interrupted her attempted escape. "Why are you leaving me now? It's not even dawn..."

Cammy stared silently at the wall and did not even proceed to answer his question.

Vega reached for her hand and pulled her back onto the bed gently. Her eyes seemed to still be fixated on the wall. He noticed her eyes staring and traced his hand across her jawline, moving her face to face his.

"Did you not want this to happen?" He said in an oddly soft voice, smiling. "I thought you wanted me just as badly as I wanted you..."

Her silence and blank stare answered his question.

"Then why did you let me have you?"

"You act as if I had a choice in the matter..." She finally spoke. "You knew I wouldn't say no..."

Vega looked rather taken aback by her words, but kept a slight grin.

"I don't want to be with you again, Vega. It's just wrong."

"I have a question for you then, Cammy..." He said gently, running her fingers through her hair. "Why didn't you stop me before I did it? I didn't force you, like he did..."

Cammy felt extremely uncomfortable and hurt when she thought of what Bison had done to her. The fact that Vega had the audacity to mention something that painful made her want to kill him. Besides, how would he know such a thing?

"What are you talking about?!" She pushed his hands away from her.

"You know what I mean... Bison forced you into more than just murder. I know I wasn't your first, Cammy."

"Why are you even mentioning this, when I already want to hurt you..." She hissed then proceeded to leave the bed again.

This time, Vega pulled her harshly back onto the bed. She resisted, but was flung onto the sheets. She let out a gasp.

"You never let me explain, you know that?" He moved her petite frame beneath his, trapping her underneath him. Her eyes stared daggers at him.

"I only mentioned it, because I would never force you into something like that. You did just as much as I did last night. I'm sick of being blamed for everything just because I am affiliated with him. Do you honestly think that I am on my way to Thailand to _work _for Bison?! This is my only chance to get rid of him! Bison trust me, he thinks I am only infatuated with your beauty and place little value on your actual life. Little does he know I value you more than my job, or anything for that matter. Before I met Rose, I intended on bringing you back to Shadowloo for only a brief amount of time, while I devised a plan to murder that ugly bastard. I am sick of you hating me, when I am only trying to help you. I am sick of you pretending to love me, when you hate me! Just say it, Cammy! Fucking say it!"

Cammy's frown faded.

"But, I love you..." She rolled her eyes. "I fucking said it. Are you happy?!"

Vega smiled at her. He had finally heard it.

He released her from his grip. She did not try to escape or run, but reached for his shoulders to bring his lips to hers.

"Sometimes, something so wrong, can be right, mi enchantadora..."

~*~*~*~*~

::Author's Notes::

Soon my ending will be coming up... Within five chapters, most likely. (I say 'most likely' because when I write I tend to get caught up in the emotions of characters which seem to take up a whole chapter sometimes. Like this one! =p)

I want to get everyone's opinion on this- Shall I continue on after this fic is over with a sequel? I have some ideas if you want one.

I also want to thank everyone for the lovely reviews.

* * *

**As of April of 09' I have revised every chapter thus far and I plan on continuing this story soon. For the first time in over 5 years this fic will get some attention from me. But my new (or old) found love for SFIV has given me a little motivation, along with the myriad of thoughts mustering over the years! I do apologize to my really old (and new) readers, hopefully your patience will pay off soon! I know I've been on hiatus for a while, but you can blame it all on my lost data (including an outline and several chapters) from my old PC along with Capcom for not coming up with a new game for like 10 years!**

**(PS- I don't own anyone in this story and don't kill me Capcom! =)**

**Again thank you!~**

**-_Azi_**


End file.
